tbfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza (TV series)
Gabriel Garza is an American animated television series originally created by Geo G. and produced at Gingo Animation. As the studio's first television series, the series originally premiered on March 16, 1991 on CBS, and was later picked up on September 11, 1994 by NBC. The series centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Gabriel Garza and his brothers Roge, Leno, and Cole, living in the town of Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania. However, their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from Vio and his henchmen, so Gabriel must team up with his brothers to stop their plans. Geo G. created the title character for an unpublished comic book series in the late 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the series to CBS as a Saturday morning cartoon. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the mascot of Gingo; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics, video games, and films. The series ended on June 8, 2002, totaling 12 seasons and 156 episodes. Premise Coming soon! Development Coming soon! Production After developing the comics, Geo wanted to adapt the series to television. After several unsuccessful attempts between Fox and ABC, the series was pitched to CBS, and was added to the 1991-1992 Saturday morning schedule. The series first season was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and was produced in association with Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons in Australia, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. However, due to difficulties with the animation studios, production was switched from Hanna-Barbera to Klasky-Csupo for the second and third seasons. By season 4, co-founder Gabor Csupo wanted to have one producer to oversee the animation; Geo refused; and production was switched to Film Roman for the remainder of the series run. Episodes Reception Ratings Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media From 1995 to 2002, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing between 4 episodes of the series. In 2003, Universal announced a release of the first season, set for a July 2004 release to coincide with the release of Universal/Gingo's first fully computer-animated feature film Computeropolis. However, difficulties with the schedule resulted it getting delayed until May 2005. Universal then delayed it to an unknown date, before cancelling the release in August 2005, due to Universal "not caring about the series". In March 2008, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that March, followed by season 2 that July, and season 3 in November. That same month, Shout announced that season 4 would be released "sometime in 2009". Season 4 was released in April. Season 5 was then released in September. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8 and 9 in March, August, and October 2010. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2011, completing the entire series. Following the DVD and Blu-ray release of Gabriel Garza, Shout released a "complete series", containing all twelve seasons, plus a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in May 2017, in "shelf-friendly" packaging.